


Call me by my name

by VeeTheSheep



Series: Between rushed stages [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, besides markhyuck theyre all there for like a hot minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: How Mark says Donghyuck's name in different situations.





	Call me by my name

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for using that name but its the best i could do

“If you had to choose one fellow member to live together who would it be?”

Mark doesn't need to think twice.

“Haechan-ah”

Donghyuck fights back a smile,  _ of course he would do this. _

Mark does seem a little embarrassed, especially when the hyungs start whistling and cooing, so he jumps in quickly to explain.

“Wait, wait… it's cause Haechan can actually cook and I am good at cleaning so we balance each other.” 

That just make the others intensify the teasing. Donghyuck is blushing now, hiding his face on Doyoung’s shoulder, body shaking with laughter.

  
  


“To Our Fullsun…” 

Donghyuck starts reading the letter Mark wrote for him and the others on graduation.

“Yo bro…” Donghyuck hears someone snickering (probably Renjun) and almost rolls his eyes but since they're live he can't. “Since we're on 127 together try not to miss me too much while on Dream promotions.” 

He looks at Mark for a moment, seeing his embarrassed and kind of teary eyed smile. “I'm really grateful for our time together. Remember when we were younger and we would talk on our old practice room for hours about how it would be like after our debut? I do. And I'm so happy I got to spend this amazing years with you and the rest of the dreamies.” 

(“THE REST OF-”

“shhhh”)

  
  


“LEE! DONG! HYUCK!”

Donghyuck's head snaps up, a guilty look on his face, already getting up from where he was laying next to Jaemin, head on his lap.

Mark was now in front of him, arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

“Mark Hyuuuung… you know i looovee yoouuu right?” Donghyuck starts, fluttering his eyelashes and smiling that beautiful bright smile of his.

Mark is not actually angry, more like annoyed at how he went to look for his favorite sweatshirt and didn't found it anywhere, even worse because Donghyuck is currently wearing said sweatshirt. He looks pointedly at the sweatshirt and Donghyuck looks down.

Realising he has the clothing he smirks and looks at Mark.

“Oh, you wanted the sweatshirt?” Mark nods “I can take it off if you want me, but i forgot to put anything else.”

Mark blushes at his boyfriend words.

“Oookay” Jaemin shouts, getting up and away. “Time to go!”

  
 

“Hyuck” Mark says softly, kissing the younger’s temple.

Donghyuck stirs and nuzzles back into his human pillow.

Mark hears Johnny and Taeyong “aawww”-ing and chuckles quietly.

“Hyuckie… we gotta go”

Hyuck doesn't budge, whining a “nooooooo pleeeeaasee”

Mark shakes him slightly. “Hyuck coome oon, we're on the hotel already, you can sleep when we get to the room okay?”

Donghyuck blink his eyes open slowly and it takes Mark all his willpower not to kiss the pout Donghyuck has away, also because the door of the van is being open and they gotta GO.

Before they get out, the younger pulls him closer.

“Hyung… come sleep with me?”

Mark really can’t say no to Donghyuck.

  
  
  


“Come on now baby, Johnny hyung is right.” Mark doesn't notice the slip of the pet name and continues. “Pancakes are better than waffles.”

Donghyuck is blushing, Johnny looking from one to another, eyebrows raised.

Realisation dawns on Mark and his face reddens significantly.

Ten sense the awkward silence and half hugs Donghyuck, messing with his hair.

“I'm with Hyuckie, waffles are way better.” Ten says and looking at Mark he completes “Your boyfriend is smarter than you bub”

  
  


“Sunshine please.” Mark tries, but Donghyuck turns his head, pouting.

Mark sighs and hugs him from behind, burying his face on his neck, kissing it several times until he hears a light laugh.

“Mark please, i'm trying to be mad at you here. Show some respect”

Mark laughs quietly, making Donghyuck shiver.

“Why are you even mad for, love?”

Donghyuck lowers his head in embarrassment.

“You complimented Winwin hyung a lot today…”

Mark lets out a loud laugh, turning Donghyuck around and peppering his face, neck and collarbone with tiny and sweet kisses.

“Silly” a kiss on the tip of his nose “silly” right cheek “lovable” left cheek “baby” one quick peck, then another, longer “I love you the mostest!”

Donghyuck is giggling, embarrassed but basking in the assurances.

“I love you more though.”

“UNACCEPTABLE “

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for this word vomit


End file.
